


Los Misterios de la Torre Hirviente

by MaskedMaverick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Boiling Tower AU, F/F, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If this continues Ill add more tags, Mention of alcohol, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, This is a one shot... for now
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMaverick/pseuds/MaskedMaverick
Summary: La vida para las Nocedas no a sido fácil, con problemas escolares y personales atormentándolas todo el tiempo, quizás un cambio de ambiente sea lo que necesitan para volver a ser una familia feliz. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el lugar al que te mudas es no solo uno de los más importantes del país, si no uno de los más extraños y llenos de misterio? Camila, Lucia, Luz y Lucille se enfrentarán a esto con la cabeza en alto, porque las Noceda no ceden ante nada mientras estén juntas.
Relationships: Amelia Blight/Lucia Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Kudos: 5





	Los Misterios de la Torre Hirviente

**Author's Note:**

> Se que ha sido un largo tiempo y no había dado señales de vida por aquí, pero pueden creerme en que no fue por estar procrastinando, al menos no la mayoría del tiempo. Como sea, me disculpo mucho si esperaban actualizaciones rápidas como las de los primeros 4 capítulos del Digimon AU, que hablando de eso he renombrado a algo mucho mas corto y fácil de recordar. Me estoy desviando del tema, he escrito este One-Shot como un experimento para ver como me manejo en un ambiente más tranquilo y urbano y con las parejas teniendo más importancia desde el principio, si a esto le va bien y me siento con confianza se volverá su propia serie independiente en vez de limitarse a un One-Shot. Espero lo disfruten.

Hasta el dia de hoy, en la relativamente moderna metrópolis de Bonesborough existen pocos edificios que antecedieran a las reformas del 68, y el mas viejo y emblemático de todos es definitivamente el conocido como la Torre Hirviente. La Torre Hirviente tenia mas de 50 años de pie y aun asi se a mantenido en un estado impecable por casi toda su historia, contando con la tecnología de calefacción mas avanzada hasta el momento de su construcción y por lo que los artículos de prensa aseguraban incluso avanzado para la época actual. Por todo eso, para Camila Noceda fue toda una sorpresa que su hija mayor le dijera que tenían la oportunidad de tener un buen departamento lo suficientemente grande para que ella y sus 3 hijas estuvieran cómodas.

“Conozco a alguien” fue todo lo que esta respondió cuando la madre soltera cuestiono de vuelta, y por el momento decidió que era suficiente. Las cosas no estaban muy bien para ellas realmente, Lucia, de 21 años, siempre salía de noche y volvía con moretones que trataba de esconder sin éxito alguno, trabajos nocturnos los llamaba ella, ayudaban a pagar las cuentas, pero aun asi preocupaban demasiado por su naturaleza misteriosa. Su siguiente hija, Luz, de 15 años, tampoco la estaba pasando exactamente bien, hasta hace poco Camila se enteró que era básicamente excluida socialmente de toda actividad social por sus compañeros y sus profesores no hacían nada al respecto, lo peor es que hizo falta que su hija menor, Lucille, de 13 años, decidiera romper el silencio y contarle todo a su madre y hermana mayor, y con todo hizo falta de meses de terapia para que Luz se abriera nuevamente con ella sobre sus problemas.

Es la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, fue lo que le planteo a sus dos hijas menores luego de que Lucia le contara sobre el departamento en Bonesborough, y para sorpresa de nadie ambas estaban más que de acuerdo con dejar todo en esa ciudad que las vio crecer y mudarse para empezar de cero. Más aun, para fortuna de Camila uno de los nuevos hospitales de última generación buscaba personal y ella cumplía mas que perfectamente con las cualidades necesarias.

Con todo decidido, solo hizo falta un poco de papeleo para sacar a sus hijas de la escuela local y vender la casa en la que habían pasado toda su vida juntas, esa construcción tenia un valor emocional tremendo para todas, pero lo importante de verdad es que mientras estuvieran unidas siempre estarían en su hogar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El gigantesco edificio que se alzaba ante ellas no tenia nada que envidiarle a los rascacielos en ciudades como New York, La Torre Hirviente parecía un nombre apropiado viendo la gran cantidad de vapores que escapaban de diferentes tuberías que rodeaban la estructura. Son totalmente seguras para los habitantes, era lo que decían todos los artículos cada vez que se cuestionaba esto, y pues ya estando aquí era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Las cuatro caminaron juntas hacia la entrada, con Lucia hasta el frente y Camila atrás cuidando a las Noceda más jóvenes, y fueron recibidas por una enorme puerta metálica que parecía imposible de mover por una persona común.

“Contraseña” Dijo una voz que las Noceda podrían describir como un Micky Mouse con una enfermedad en la garganta, y volteando a un lado pudieron ver que había un pequeño cuarto con una gran ventana de la cual se asomaba la cabeza de un hombre de una edad desconocida pero que se veía mucho mayor que la matriarca Noceda. Su enorme mostacho y pequeños anteojos negros le daban una apariencia algo graciosa.

“¿Disculpe?” Dijo la mujer latina mientras trataba de razonar la situación.

“Nadie puede pasar sin la contraseña” El hombre respondió amablemente.

“¿E..Existe una contra-“

“¡Hooty!” La firme voz de una chica interrumpió el momento “Ya te lo hemos dicho varias veces, los días de la contraseña se acabaron hace mucho” Una adolescente de mas o menos la edad de Luz se paró del otro lado del cristal transparente que decoraba la puerta, tenía una composición algo robusta, aunque su cara redonda le daba una apariencia amable que resaltaba sus rasgos asiáticos, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y recubría grácilmente su frente y parte de sus grandes anteojos. Cuando esta vio que el hombre aun no responde, decidió mejor seguirle el juego “Fiesta de Té” dijo acompañado de un pequeño suspiro.

“¡Hooty Hoot Hoot! ¡Esa es la contraseña de hoy! ¡No la olviden!” dentro de su habitación se pudo escuchar como una palanca era accionada y de inmediato la enorme puerta comenzó a moverse, terminando por abrirse apenas un instante después “¡Pásenla bien vecinas!” Dicho esto, la cabeza de Hooty desapareció por la ventana y esta se cerró.

Los pocos segundos de silencio incomodo que siguieron afortunadamente fueron rotos por Luz. “¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!” La latina dijo con una gran sonrisa y ofreciendo la mano “Me llamo Luz”

“Willow” La otra chica respondió, igual dejando ver una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano con la recién llegada “Supongo que ustedes son las Noceda ¿No es asi?” Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, Willow continuo “Mi hermana mayor me dijo que vendrían y me pidió que las esperara en la puerta, pero al parecer llegaron un poco antes de lo que ella esperaba”.

“No es cierto” Lucia interrumpió, dando un paso enfrente “¡Eres la hermanita de Salix?!” Hasta ahora la adulta joven no se había percatado del gran parecido que ellas tenían, podría ser por el hecho de que solo había visto algunas fotografías de la infame Salix Park, y en ellas todas las cualidades que hacían ver a Willow como alguien amable daban el efecto contrario. Pensándolo asi era de hecho algo sorprendente que dos hermanas tan similares dieran impresiones tan dispares.

“La misma” Willow respondió con una sonrisa algo incomoda “Lamento que hayan tenido que lidiar con las actitudes tan peculiares de Hooty, el ha sido el guardia de seguridad desde hace años y realmente hace un buen trabajo, solo es un poco…” La chica se detuvo un momento para pensar en una palabra apropiada.

“¿Excéntrico?” La menor de las Nocedas dijo asomándose a ver esa ventana de donde portero se había asomado.

“Si, exactamente eso” Willow se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar, las Noceda sin mucha idea de que hacer decidieron de forma unánime el seguirla “Supongo que querrán esperar sus cosas antes de subir a su nuevo departamento, si quieren pueden esperar en el jardín y descansar un poco”.

El piso principal del edificio parecía la recepción de un hotel de 4 estrellas, una recepción sin trabajadores pero que igualmente estaba extremadamente limpio e iluminado tanto por un gran ventanal que daba a la calle principal como por un gran candelabro que parecía sacado de algún libro de fantasía al que las dos Nocedas más jóvenes no podían dejar de admirar. Camila por su parte no podía dejar de ver la gran cantidad de cuadros y fotografías de celebridades que habían vivido o visitado el edificio decoraban las paredes del lugar, y en la pared mas alejada de la entrada, justo sobre una gran chimenea igual de fantasiosa que el candelabro, se encontraba un enorme retrato del dueño y fundador del edificio, asi como el hombre mas importante de Bonesborough y probablemente uno de los hombres mas importantes del mundo en tiempos actuales, Dragomir Belos en su gloriosa juventud.

Por su parte Lucia estaba mirando una de las fotografías más recientes, una familia, una gran familia por lo que se veía; dos adultos que seguro eran los padres al centro, y a su lado dos pares de gemelos idénticos de diferentes edades y al frente 3 hijas que al momento en que se tomo la foto no parecían mayores que su hermanita Luz. Algo curioso es que al parecer la mayoría de los miembros de esa familia eran rubios pese a que el padre tenía el cabello castaño oscuro.

“Esos son los Blight” dijo una nueva voz que tomo por sorpresa al grupo entero, incluso a Willow que la conocía muy bien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco por lo repentino que fue escucharla “Es bueno ver que lograron llegar bien, Noceda” Otra chica se hizo presente frente desde las escaleras que conectaban los pisos por sus similitudes faciales y el cabello del mismo tono de negro era obvio que se trataba de la hermana mayor de Willow, pero estas terminaban ahí. Salix era notablemente mas fornida, casi tan alta como Lucia, pero con un aura mucho mas amenazante, su enorme gabardina amarilla le daba cierta aura de misterio como si fuera una detective privada como los de las novelas y películas Noir.

Lucia se acercó lentamente, ambas se miraron a los ojos en lo que parecía una competencia eterna por ver cual de las dos imponía más. El ambiente tan tenso que se había formado en la sala se rompió cuando la mayor de las hermanas Noceda dejo escapar bufido juguetón para seguido comenzar a reírse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Salix se la quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios antes de ladear con la cabeza y unírsele en las risas. “Mamá, esta es Salix Park, nos conocimos hace un año y desde entonces hemos sido buenas amigas* Lucia menciono mientras rodeaba con el brazo a Salix de manera juguetona.

“Estaba en la ciudad para un trabajo, esta cabeza dura me ayudo y desde entonces se pego a mi como una garrapata” Aunque sus palabras sonaban algo ofensivas, la gran sonrisa en su rostro denotaba sus intenciones juguetonas, esta se libro del agarre de la mas alta y camino hasta el grupo “Es un gusto finalmente conocerla, Señora Noceda” ofreció su mano cordialmente.

“Emm… El placer es mío” La madre latina ya tenia demasiadas preguntas para no tener mas de 10 minutos, la principal era si aún podría recuperar su adelanto y mejor conseguir otro departamento en las cercanías. Aun con todo le dio la mano cordialmente a la joven adulta frente a ella para un saludo cordial.

Las dos jóvenes adultas se quedaron charlando en la sala principal, mientras que Willow se llevo al resto por una salida a un lado de las escaleras directo a el jardín trasero. Para ser una ciudad moderna e industrializada, Bonesborough aún mantenía muchas zonas verdes y parques que permitían que el aire no fuera difícil de respirar para una familia que había vivido en los suburbios toda su vida como las Noceda. La definición de jardín para lo que estaba en la parte trasera de la torre era mas que nada una cordialidad, porque mas que nada se trataba de un enorme parque con grandes vayas de acero que lo separaban de la acera, según Willow, del otro lado del jardín había otra puerta que antes se usaba para permitir el acceso de no habitantes a este, pero estaba cerrada desde hace ya mucho y nadie iba a esa zona ya.

Para alguien que había crecido rodeada por un bosque en el cual jugar como lo era Luz Noceda la vista frente a ella era acogedora, sentía dentro de ella un enorme deseo por salir corriendo a explorar las cercanías, trepar por las ramas y ver todo desde las alturas como lo habría hecho en su vieja casa, pero antes de eso volteo a ver a su madre. Camila conocía muy bien a su hija como para ya estar atenta a que esta le pidiera su aprobación para salir corriendo, y al verla llena de emoción en los ojos le fue imposible el no responder con un movimiento de cabeza positivo.

Por su parte, Lucille estaba explorando ya las cercanías del edificio, de las tres hermanas ella era la que tenia “los pies en la tierra” como solían decir sus profesores. Al poco de unos minutos vio algo que llamo su atención de inmediato, algo parecido a la entrada exterior de un sótano que se veía oxidada y con décadas en desuso, era lógico que la famosa Torre Hirviente tendría un sótano, pues en ningún otro lado podrían meter ese famoso sistema de calderas. Junto a esta entrada habían una pequeñas rendijas que si ella estaba en lo correcto daban directamente al sótano, “La curiosidad jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie ¿verdad?” pensó antes de agacharse a tratar de mirar o escuchar. Tardo unos segundos en poder aislar los sonidos del exterior, pero poco a poco pudo concentrarse en el ligero sonido de tuberías, líquidos y gases desplazándose por estas, y para su sorpresa, algo parecido a una pesada respiración.

“No deberías acercarte tanto” la repentina voz a sus espaldas sorprendió a Lucille de tal forma que esta salto como un gato como un gato asustado lista para salir corriendo, pero al voltearse vio frente a ella a un chico de mas o menos su misma edad. Este tenia la piel oscura y el cabello negro corto y rizado e iba vestido como si estuviera listo para una reunión de negocios, una pequeña risilla escapo de el al ver la reacción que había provocado “Esta entrada a las calderas esta clausurada desde el accidente de los 70” dijo sacando un pequeña libreta de notas desde su bolsillo para confirmar que la información era correcta.

Esta vez fue Lucille la que dejo salir una pequeña carcajada ante la actitud tan peculiar de este niño “Gracias por el dato, me llamo Lucille ¿Y tú eres?”

“Oh, olvide presentarme primero” Rápidamente el niño guardo la libreta y se colocó en una posición mas relajada “Mi nombre es Augustus, pero puedes llamarme-

“¡Gus!” La voz de Willow los interrumpió, ambos voltearon para verla llegar corriendo junto con Luz, ambas parecían haber estado corriendo por entre los árboles pues sonreían mientras tomaban un poco de aire. Cuando llegaron frente a ellos, Willow se detuvo para tomar un poco más de aire “Primero que nada… recuérdame agregar… más entrenamiento cardiovascular a mi rutina… y no solo levantamiento de pesas” dijo entre suspiros.

Gus rápidamente saco otra vez una libreta de su bolsillo, pero esta era distinta a la anterior y con ella tenía un lápiz con el que Gus rápidamente anoto lo que Willow le dijo “Anotado”.

Una vez ya recupero el aliento, Willow se reincorporo por completo y continuo “Segundo, creí que hoy estarías todo el dia en la estación con tu padre, no es que me queje, pero de haber sabido que estarías aquí te habría buscado para que esperáramos en la puerta juntos”.

“Pues sobre eso, a mi padre lo enviaran a cubrir unas noticias a la ciudad vecina, asi que volvimos para que el pudiera arreglar sus cosas y dejar todo listo para que me quede solo y salir en unas horas” El joven explico sin cambiar su expresión o preocuparse en ningún sentido, esto fue sorpresivo para las dos hermanas que no esperaban que alguien tan joven se quede solo en su hogar.

“Gus, estas son Luz y Lucille Noceda, son nuestras nuevas vecinas y vivirán aquí junto con su hermana mayor y su madre” Dicho esto, Willow se dio la vuelta y se puso frente su amigo “Chicas, este es Gus Porter, tal vez han oído hablar de su padre, Perry Porter”.

“¡¿Perry Peligro Porter?!” Ambas exclamaron sorprendidas.

“El mismo” Dijo Gus con una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo “Como mi papá siempre dice, si vas a enfrentarte al peligro, debes conocerlo bien y tener reglas apropiadas para hacerlo” Dicho esto volvió a sacar la libreta que Lucille había visto primero y se puso a revisarla “Por eso mismo, como el presidente de la Asociación de Misterios de la Torre Hirviente es mi deber conocer todos los hecho que rodean a este edificio”.

Los ojos de ambas se iluminaron de la misma forma, pero por diferentes motivos.

“¡¿Tienen un club?!”

“¡¿Misterios?!”

“¡Incompetentes hijos de P-

Tres cosas se escucharon casi al mismo tiempo, la ultima se trataba de la mayor de las hermanas Noceda que al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien en el teléfono. Afortunadamente tanto Willow como Luz parecieron reconocer la magnitud de las palabras que se aproximaban por lo que corrieron a tapar los oídos de los menores presentes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decir que eso era un departamento, al igual que con el jardín, se trataba de una cordialidad, pues la nueva vivienda de las Noceda era tan grande como una casa de un solo piso ocupando toda una sección del quinto piso. Camila realmente no se esperaba que cada una pudiera tener su propia habitación en lugar de tener que compartir como lo habían hecho desde que la familia fue de mas de 3 miembros. “La administradora me debía un favor, un gran favor, asi que la convencí de darles un descuento en la renta” fue lo que dijo Salix cuando se le cuestiono como les consiguió tal lugar.

“Nunca le debas favores a Salix” Es lo que dijo Lucia inmediatamente después “Y es por lo que ahora trabajo con ella, fue nuestro acuerdo”. Y antes de que Camila pudiera hondar en lo que se referían con trabajo “Trabajos nocturnos” fue lo que contestaron ambas a la vez. Otra cosa a la lista de preguntas que se haría luego pues en este momento tenían una situación más importante.

Por ahora lo único que tenían además de sus maletas, eran algunos muebles viejos dejados por los antiguos inquilinos pues el camión de mudanza con sus pertenencias se había extraviado y en su lugar fue a la ciudad vecina. “¿Como te pierdes un cartel gigante que dice “Bonesborough” a la mitad del camino y te sigues adelante?” fue lo que las tres pensaban sobre la situación.

Por su parte, los mas jóvenes se encontraban recorriendo las diferentes habitaciones vacías en la nueva residencia Noceda. Gus ya había ido a cambiarse y ahora llevaba un atuendo mucho mas casual, por su parte Willow había tenido que volver a casa para decirle algo a sus padres, pero prometió volver apenas pudiera. “Según los registros, este piso antes fue ocupado por una familia de 3, los” el joven dio una rápida revisión a sus notas “Lunis, según se dice un dia simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, algunos vecinos decían que eran extraterrestres de un planeta lejano tratando de adaptarse a nuestra civilización”.

“O tal vez, simplemente se mudaron sin decirle a nadie” Lucille dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ante el entusiasmo del joven, no es que fuera una aguafiestas si no que le gustaba tener todas las posibilidades cubiertas.

“O también eso, pero eso es lo bello de los misterios, nunca sabes realmente que paso y hasta que lo descubras las posibilidades son infinitas”

“Entonces ¿Este lugar está lleno de cosas extrañas y desconocidas? ¡Que asombroso!” Luz estaba genuinamente emocionada, cuando acordaron mudarse, aunque esperaba un comienzo desde cero, el llegar a un lugar tan interesante como este fue una grata sorpresa.

“Efectivamente, tenemos varios misterios por toda la torre” Sacando ahora una tercera libreta, Gus se puso a nombrar por varios minutos varios de los misterios que había acumulado desde que vivía en La Torre Hirviente, que era básicamente toda su vida “…El demonio de la media noche, el ojo que se pasea por el piso 9, el bailarín del departamento abandonado, las luces que recorren todos los pisos exactamente a la una de la mañana y por supuesto, La Dama Búho”

“¿La dama búho?” ambas hermanas dijeron al unísono, de todos los nombres que Gus había dado, el ultimo fue el que les llamo la atención por la importancia que el joven había puesto sobre él.

“La Dama Búho es el misterio que a tenido más avistamientos, sobre todo los vecinos del piso dos y tres han dicho que la han escuchado y algunos dicen que la han visto. Según los testigos, la dama búho vive en el sótano de la torre, confinada en el cuarto de calderas por su hermana, la administradora Lilith”. Lucille escuchaba atenta esas palabras, no solo por pensar que una hermana podría hacerle algo tan horrible a otra, si no porque en efecto había escuchado una respiración cuando husmeaba por las rendijas del sótano. Gus continuo con su relato “Los testigos dicen que por las noches se escapa, y mora por el piso principal hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por eso la llaman la dama búho”.

“Por eso y porque mientras camina, se puede escuchar un ulular” una nueva voz interrumpió sobresaltando a los tres nuevamente.

“¿Podrían por favor dejar de querer darme un ataque cardiaco por hoy?” Luz dijo en un tono entre bromista y serio. Willow ya había regresado y al parecer traía a alguien con ella.

“Lamento la demora, pero mis padres me pidieron que la cuidara mientras uno iba a la reunión semanal de vecinos y el otro al trabajo” volteando a ver a sus espaldas dio un pequeño toque a la niña que se escondía detrás de ella mirando de reojo al grupo de adolescentes antes de finalmente dar un paso a un lado para revelarse por completo “Esta es Wionna, mi hermana menor” una niña muy parecida a Willow levanto su mano de forma animada, su rostro era un poco mas redondeado por el hecho de ser menor e igual que sus dos hermanas llevaba unos grandes anteojos, usaba un enorme abrigo marrón claro sucio y maltratado por el tiempo, de los bolsillos de este sobresalían algunas cosas como basura y viejas hojas de los arboles del jardín, su cabello era totalmente negro y estaba desordenado de una forma salvaje, lo que más llamaba la atención eran las enormes botas amarillas que casi le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

“¡Soy Wionna, un gusto!” la niña corrió a darle la mano a ambas con tal fuerza que las dejo sacudiéndose unos segundos. La mayor de las hermanas Noceda entro junto con la mayor de las Park antes de que estas pudieran responder.

“Muy bien pulgas, los tontos de la mudanza llegaran a media noche asi que Salix y yo los esperaremos en el piso principal, Mamá tiene que ir si o si a su introducción de trabajo en el hospital y para su mala fortuna solo pueden dársela en el turno nocturno por lo que ustedes estarán por su cuenta, Luz, Lucille” señalo a ambas cuando estas estaban por decir algo al respecto “Confiare en que ustedes y su nuevo club de amigos podrán no quemar este lugar hasta que sea hora de dormir, no hagan nada que mamá no aprobaría”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En su camino al piso principal, Lucia iba mirando poco a poco todos los pisos por los que pasaban, había decidido tomar las escaleras pues todo el camino en el auto la tenia cansada de estar quieta. Mientras pasaban por la intersección del segundo piso, la latina noto algo “¿Dónde esta la entrada al primer piso?” Donde debería estar el acceso al piso solo se encontraba una pared vacía.

“Nadie puede acceder al primer piso, ni por las escaleras ni utilizando el elevador, ha sido asi desde que Belos construyo este lugar” Salix respondió con una mueca de desinterés, había vivido en este edificio por tanto tiempo que preguntas asi ya no le interesaban.

“¿Porque agregas un piso al que nadie puede entrar?” Lucia y su acompañante siguieron su camino hasta el piso principal y al llegar la más alta se percato de el sonido de un elevador en movimiento, no le habría dado importancia de no ser porque desde ahí podía ver que el elevador estaba estacionado en el piso principal “¿Qué es eso?”.

“Oh, es el elevador del penthouse”.

“¡¿Hay un Penthouse aquí?!” Tal vez debí leer el estúpido panfleto que Mami me ofreció, pensó mientras caminaba a la puerta del jardín para tratar de echarle un ojo al techo del edificio. Aun cuando la altura lo dificultaba mucho, alcanzo a notar que justo en la punta había una construcción adicional.

“Wow, cuando dijiste que leer no era tu fuerte hablabas en serio” Salix dejo salir una risa sarcástica “Ahí viven los ricachones y socios de Belos que deciden que solo estar económica y socialmente sobre las demás personas no es suficiente” Lucia no pudo evitar reírse de esa alegoría “En este momento los que ocupan ese lugar son los que te quedaste viendo en esa foto, los Blight”.

Estando nuevamente adentro, Salix fue directamente a sentarse sobre uno de los enormes sillones frente a la gran chimenea, por su parte Lucia miraba nuevamente los alrededores y finalmente identifico una puerta automática que seguro sería el elevador del penthouse, dado su elegante marco por el que solo cabrían unas personas a diferencia del elevador principal que era mas espacioso. Pero además de eso, se dio cuenta de otra cosa “Dijiste que nadie puede acceder al primer piso ¿no es asi?”

“Asi es, he estado aquí toda mi vida y jamás he encontrado un acceso”

“¿Entonces que es eso?” Antes de que Salix pudiera preguntar de vuelta, Lucia le hizo una seña de silencio y apunto sobre su cabeza. La mayor de las Park no solía pasar mucho tiempo en la sala principal y cuando lo hacia era acompañada por al menos una de sus hermanas o padres, ahora con el total silencio por primera vez pudo notar el sonido de ligeros pasos que venían del piso inaccesible.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz se encontraba a solas en la que sería su habitación apenas llegaran sus cosas de la mudanza, miro atentamente el cuarto vacío a excepción de la bolsa de dormir en el centro que seria su lugar de reposo esa noche. Cerro los ojos para imaginar como decoraría todo y como se divertiría tanto con sus nuevos amigos, amigos. Luz se detuvo para pensar un poco en esa palabra. Willow, Wionna y Gus eran sus amigos ahora ¿verdad? Sus primeros amigos en quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Abriendo los ojos con algo de temor e inseguridad en estos, saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo contemplo unos segundos antes de marcar un numero especifico.

“¿Diga?” la voz baja y un poco ronca de una mujer contesto después de unos minutos.

“¡Si! ¡¿Doctora Host?!” Luz hablo tal vez un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, la combinación entre el miedo y la emoción que tenia por ser la primera vez que hablaba con su terapeuta desde que le había dicho que se mudarían y esta en vez de molestarse le ofreció su número telefónico para seguir en contacto de ser necesario “Lo siento creo que hable demasiado fuerte” la latina se rio un poco tratando de dejar salir sus nervios.

“No pasa nada, tesoro” la mujer respondió con una voz amable “Asumiré que ya han llegado a salvo a su destino y me alegro por eso”.

“Si, sobre eso, es una historia graciosa, pero efectivamente ya estamos aquí en Bonesborough” Luz se tomo un segundo para respirar y finalmente decidió hablar “Vera, llamaba porque conocimos a unos chicos de mas o menos mi edad poco después de que llegamos, no es nada malo ni nada” aclaro antes de seguir “Son muy amables y nos han contado mucho de este lugar… es solo que…”

“Tomate tu tiempo, no te presiones” la mujer dijo aun con un tono amable y paciente luego de unos segundos de silencio.

“Es solo que… No se como sentirme al respecto, quiero considerarlos mis amigos, yo siento que ya somos amigos pese a interactuar menos de un día y en el fondo siento que estoy en un error, y que ellos se alejaran apenas vean como soy realmente” La latina termino de hablar, algunas lagrimas formándose las orillas de sus ojos.

“Tesoro, si ellos ven como realmente eres entonces conocerán a una persona increíblemente cariñosa y atenta, sé que tienes ese miedo dentro de ti de que las cosas vuelvan a repetirse, pero si dejas que eso te limite nunca podrás sanar esas heridas ¿recuerdas el mantra que te dije?”

“Yo también merezco ser querida y apreciada sin importar de lo que otros me digan” Luz lo dijo en voz baja, pero permitiéndose sentir que era verdad, había algo en la voz de su terapeuta que la hacía sentirse más confiada en si misma, tomo otra bocanada de aire y empujo de vuelta esas lagrimas que estaban por caer para repetir su mantra esta vez un poco más alto.

Luego de repetirlo unas cuantas veces sola y otras más con la compañía de la mujer en el teléfono, la latina finalmente se sentía en paz “Muchas gracias, Doctora Host” dijo recargándose en la pared sintiéndose más ligera otra vez.

“Puedes llamarme solamente Mezzanotte, Tesoro, para mi es un placer ayudarte si lo necesitas.” Ambas siguieron conversando un par de minutos más, antes de que Luz tuviera que colgar para prepararse, pues ella, Lucille y sus nuevos amigos irían a un tour rápido por los pisos de la torre. Amigos, Luz de verdad adoraba esa palabra.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las Noceda jamás esperaron que entre todas las cosas que este edificio tendría dentro de el mismo se incluiría un restaurante, o para ser preciso, el acceso a un restaurante que se suponía era un negocio independiente ubicado dentro del terreno. “¿Estas segura que esto no es en verdad un hotel de lujo?” Pregunto Lucille de forma juguetona y los 5 adolescentes se rieron ligeramente. Ya la luz del sol se dejaba de ver en la calle y las luces automáticas de los pasillos se comenzaban a activar, por lo que el grupo decidió que era buen momento para buscar algo de cenar, y para su fortuna resulto que uno de los señores Park era el cocinero principal de ese restaurante y sin problemas les serviría algo a cuenta de la casa.

“Siempre es bueno ver a mis retoños hacer más y más amistades” dijo el enorme hombre barbudo de piel oscura mientras les servía unos platos del día a cada uno, y al pasar con sus hijas le dio a cada una un beso en la frente. Aunque ambas protestaron a la vez con un “¡Papá!”, lo hicieron con una gran sonrisa y se levantaron para darle un beso en ambas mejillas antes de que este se fuera carcajeando de vuelta a la cocina.

El platillo realmente estaba delicioso, Luz había decidió que apenas Camila volviera a casa le contarían sobre este lugar, probablemente venir a desayunar al dia siguiente junto con Lucia. “Entonces ¿haremos algo respecto a la situación de esta noche?” Lucille interrumpió el silencio que se había formado mientras comían, todos la miraron expectantes de que continuara pues no parecían tener idea de que hablaba. “Bueno, dijiste que en la noche la Dama Búho sale del sótano y ronda por el piso principal ¿no es asi?” Gus asintió “Pues es el dia perfecto para comprobar si la leyenda es cierta, si no pasa nada entonces estaremos bien, y si algo pasa tendremos a Lucia y Salix a un grito de distancia.” La curiosidad había estado comiéndose la cabeza de Lucille desde que Gus les conto la historia, no es que Luz no estuviera igual de interesada, pero ella no había escuchado esa respiración en el sótano.

“Wow, cada dia que pasa te pareces más y más a Lucia y a mí, sabíamos que después de todo eras una Noceda” Luz bromeo provocando que los 5 se volvieran a reír entre ellos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucia tenia pegada la cabeza contra la pared que se supone conectaba al primer piso, estaba segura de que había escuchado pisadas viniendo de allí y estaba dispuesta a averiguar cómo era posible, aunque tuviera que tirar esa pared con las manos. Salix estaba detrás de ella sentada en las escaleras, por primera vez en años algo de ese viejo edificio volvía a llamar su atención, sin embargo, prefería evitarse la fatiga y que mejor su nueva asociada hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Justo cuando Lucia estaba por poner en practica su idea de tirar la pared, pudo escuchar levemente como había movimiento del otro lado, solo que parecía ir en una dirección específica, y comprobando sus sospechas, el sonido del elevador del Penthouse se hizo presente. La latina corrió de vuelta hacia el piso principal, Salix dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y se levanto para ir tras ella a un paso mas lento. Una vez estando abajo, pudieron ver que efectivamente ese elevador estaba llegando a ese destino.

Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, dejaron ver una figura femenina algo esbelta, no tanto como Lucia pero definitivamente en forma, no era muy alta, probablemente medio metro más alta que Luz, pero aún era más baja que Salix, sin embargo, su desdeñada melena esmeralda y penetrantes ojos del mismo color le daban un aura de un depredador al asecho. “Oh, mira nada más, de todas las opciones que pudiéramos haber tenido para saber que pasa en el primer piso, nos tenia que tocar la leona de la casa Blight” Salix murmuro.

“¿Blight?” Lucia volteo hacia donde se encontraban los cuadros que vio más temprano, no podía reconocer a esta mujer en él, pero guiándose por el color de ojos logro reducirlo a solo dos posibles candidatas, una era demasiado alta aun con que la foto parecía ya tener un par de años, por lo que… “No puede ser”.

En el cuadro se veía a una chica trofeo de esas que siempre salen en las series escolares que sus hermanas menores tanto ven, una rubia con el cabello cortado hasta los hombros y recogido por listones, con ojos verdes llenos de determinación por ser la reina del baile escolar y sonriendo como si sus padres le hubieran comprado su quinto pony, con un trofeo de oro de algún deporte en las manos. La mujer frente a ellas no tenia ni un rastro de eso, su melena verde le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros y tenia una pequeña cola recogiéndola hacia atrás lo cual dejaba ver una corona de raíces marrones rodeando su frente, sus ojos parecían los de alguien que no dudaría en cometer un asesinato a la menor provocación sabiendo que se saldría con la suya, y en su rostro tenia una mueca perpetua de estar cansada de la vida, en sus manos con perfecta manicura traía un teléfono el cual veía sin interés, hasta que levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que la observaban. “Uugh, de todas las horas que elegí para bajar tenía que ser a una en la que me encontrara contigo Park.” Se quejo guardando el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su falda rosa.

“Es bueno ver que aun eres una perra con todo el mundo, Amelia” Pese al pesado ambiente que las rodeaba, Salix sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La joven mujer hizo un gesto de enojo al ver que se referían a ella tan casualmente, dejando salir un bufido se volteo a ver a Lucia “¿Y quién es esta? ¿Finalmente te conseguiste a alguien más que haga el trabajo sucio por ti?” Lucia estaba por contestar, pero Amelia la interrumpió “Ah como si me importara, de todas formas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con ustedes.” Dicho esto, paso entre ambas casi haciéndolas a un lado con los hombros.

Lucia se quedo un segundo en silencio, no porque no tuviera que decir, al contrario, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas para expresar la ira que estaba sintiendo, odiaba a la gente asi, la gente que se creía tan importante como para ver de menos a todos los que les rodeaban, finalmente el volcán exploto. “¡Oye! ¡Gringa!” Lucia se giro abruptamente para mirar a la chica Blight que ante tal sobrenombre se giro para encararla otra vez, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque la latina ya estaba a un paso de ella “No me importa quien eres o que tan ricachona sea tu familia, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero te voy a dejar algo en claro” se inclino un poco para verla directo a los ojos, verde contra castaño, castaño contra verde “No eres mas que yo, no eres mas que Salix, no eres mas que nadie, y mas te vale no meterte conmigo, mi amiga o mi familia o tu y yo tendremos problemas ¿Lo entiendes Blight?” esa ultima parte la dijo con tal veneno en su voz que Lucia se sintió algo orgullosa, no había usado ese tono desde que le dio una paliza a ese tonto de Dash en noveno grado.

La mujer de ojos verdes se la quedo observando todo el tiempo con una expresión incrédula, como si nadie la hubiera enfrentado asi en toda su vida, o al menos estuvo quieta hasta que remarcaron su apellido que fue cuando sus ojos pasaron a estar en llamas. “¡No te atrevas a llamarme asi!” grito de vuelta sujetando a Lucia por el cuello de su chaqueta militar con tal fuerza que le hizo arrodillarse “¡Nunca te atrevas a referirte a mí con ese nombre! ¡No tienes el derecho a llamarme asi! ¡¿Entiendes?!” Ahora era Lucia la que estaba en shock de que alguien le contestara asi, pero no pudo responder pues en ese momento Amelia la soltó y se fue dando pesadas pisadas en camino a la puerta principal. Hooty debió oírla porque de inmediato la puerta se abrió para que ella pasara.

Lucia se quedó en el suelo mirando al vacío unos segundos, si, definitivamente esta sensación en su pecho era porque alguien la había desafiado, definitivamente era la llamarada de la competencia extendiéndose por su pecho, definitivamente no era otra cosa. No podía ser otra cosa ¿Verdad? Se quedo asi hasta que Salix comenzó a chasquear sus dedos frente a su cara “Hey, Noceda, si Amelia te asesino asi de fácil solo con palabras entonces tal vez escogí a la compañera equivocada”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la deliciosa cena los 5 adolescentes acordaron ir a prepararse para pasar la noche a en una misión de vigilancia. Gus no tenia que poner alguna excusa pues su padre ya se había marchado, Willow y Wionna les dirían a sus padres que pasarían la noche en casa de Gus para hacerle compañía, solo quedaban las Noceda que era la parte mas complicada del plan pues para su operación era necesario que Lucia no se enterara que ellas estaban ahí, lo cual era difícil cuando debían estar en el mismo lugar prácticamente a espaldas de la mayor. Decidiendo que ya se les ocurriría algo, ambas hermanas se encaminaron hacia el elevador, en el camino haciendo como que no vieron a la susodicha Lucia Noceda recostada sobre uno de los sillones de la sala principal y con su gorro entre las manos apretándolo contra su pecho, mirando hacia el techo como aquella vez que Ricky Jones se le declaro en el colegio y estuvo todo el día haciendo su mejor impresión de la bella durmiente. Entre risillas, Luz y Lucille entraron al elevador principal, estaban a punto de presionar el botón para el quinto piso, pero primero se ilumino el del segundo piso indicando que lo llamaban ahí.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del segundo piso, pudieron escuchar una conversación “¿Segura que deberíamos hacer esto?” dijo una voz tímida y casi imperceptible.

“Amelia tomo mi tarjeta del elevador y la tuya se extravío otra vez, asi que hasta que lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos con Boscha hasta que Amelia decida volver o Ed & Em dejen de estar ignorando sus teléfonos y con las visitas que tienen eso será muy difícil” Otra voz contesto, era similar pero mucho más fuerte y autoritaria.

“Lo sient- No pudo terminar pues en ese momento las puertas del elevador se alzaron ruidosamente. Frente a las dos hermanas Noceda se paraban dos chicas tremendamente similares, pero a la vez distintas. La mas alta de las dos tenia el cabello rubio y acomodado en pequeño moño en la parte superior de su cabeza dejando ver ligeras raíces castañas sobre su frente, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de una sola pieza que le cubría hasta las rodillas y era separado por un borde plateado en su cintura, debajo de eso tenia unos leggins de color morado y unos botines de tacón a juego con el vestido. Unos aretes negros de con forma de triangulo adornaban sus orejas por las que detrás caía grácilmente la sección suelta de su cabello. Además de las uñas con manicura perfecta y la gran amatista que colgaba de su collar, lo mas llamativo de ella eran sus desafiantes ojos de un fuerte color ámbar casi dorado.

La chica a su lado carecía de toda la presencia que su acompañante tenia, su cabello era castaño y suelto hacia los lados cubriendo los lados de su rostro y una pequeña cola de caballo sujeta por un moño rosa se dejaba ver muy apenas, usaba un vestido casi igual, pero con las mangas hasta las muñecas, sus leggins eran de un tono rosado oscuro y usaba botas negras que le llegaban hasta la espinilla. Usaba un enorme collar con un adorno de luna creciente que le colgaba hasta debajo del pecho, y sus ojos eran lo que más sobre salía de ella pues eran de un tono extremadamente anormal, un azul extremadamente claro casi violeta.

Ambos pares se quedaron viendo mutuamente por unos segundos como analizándose mutuamente, hasta que Luz rompió el silencio “¡Hola! Somos las Noceda, nos acabamos de mudar ¡Un gusto conocerlas!” La mayor de las latinas extendió la mano amistosamente ofreciéndosela a quien estuviera dispuesta a tomarla. La castaña se ocultó casi instintivamente detrás de la rubia apenas Luz alzo la voz, aunque fuera en un tono amigable.

Luego de esa interacción tan peculiar, los dos pares se quedaron cada una en su lado del elevador en un profundo silencio incomodo, para su fortuna finalmente alcanzaron el quinto piso y el elevador se volvió a abrir “Hey” Luz dijo apenas se bajaron ella y Lucille, volviendo a llamar la atención del otro par “Tal vez no tuvimos el mejor primer encuentro, pero es nuestro primer dia aquí y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, soy Luz, y esta es mi hermana menor Lucille” una sonrisa esperanzada se dibujo en su rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Justo cuando las puertas del elevador se comenzaban a cerrar, la chica rubia dejo salir un pequeño suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos “Soy Amity, ella es mi hermana Amber.” Fue una respuesta corta y directa, y todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el elevador se cerrara y continuara su camino hasta el piso 15 donde el par se dirigía. No fue mucho, pero fue lo suficiente para que Luz tuviera esperanza de que las cosas seguirían bien para ellas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado mucho desde la media noche, Lucia por fin había logrado salir de su crisis existencial y solo estaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta principal impaciente por que los de la mudanza llegaran “Juro que voy a arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo si no aparece aquí en los próximos 5 minutos”.

Salix era ahora la que estaba reposando sobre uno de los sillones, estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta tarde pero normalmente era haciendo algo mas interesante que esperar un viejo camión perdido, tal vez debió pensarlo mejor antes de ofrecerse a acompañar a su asociada en esta tarea “Yo ocultare el cuerpo, para cuando lo encuentren ya estaremos 3 metros bajo tierra” dijo en un tono que podría sonar a una broma.

En la oscuridad, detrás de la abandonada recepción se asomaron 4 cabezas, pues, aunque Gus era el mas emocionado por descubrir los misterios del lugar en el que vivía no estaba acostumbrado a pasarse de su hora de dormir y ya había caído inconsciente directamente al reino de los sueños, sus amigas habían tenido la decencia de cubrirlo con una sabana que Wionna trajo para que no pasaran frio. Las 4 chicas observaban a sus hermanas mayores impacientándose cada vez más, y cada una sabia que sin importar lo que pasara esa noche, el mayor lastimado sería el conductor del camión de mudanzas.

Willow había traído consigo un termo lleno de café caliente para mantener al grupo alerta, pero cuando Luz trato de tomar un poco fue detenida por Lucille “La ultima vez que tomaste café tuvimos que traer una escalera para bajarte de ese árbol” murmuro la menor a lo que las otras dos chicas apenas lograron contener la risa. No había ninguna mala intensión detrás de esas risas y Luz por primera vez se permitió saber que no creer que se estaban burlando de ella e incluso se permitió reír al recordar esa anécdota ella misma.

El ambiente tan tranquilo que se había formado en la sala se rompió cuando se escuchó algo moviéndose entre las sillas recogidas en una esquina del lugar.

Lucia inmediatamente reacciono y volteo a ver en alerta “¿Porque deje que mamá me convenciera de dejar mi bate en el camión en vez de traerlo conmigo?” pensó mientras se movía lentamente hacia el lugar.

Fuera lo que fuera que estaba allí comenzó a correr empujando las sillas con tal escándalo que Gus despertó de golpe “¡Es el demonio de la media noche!” Grito revelando su posición antes de que Lucille y Willow alcanzaran a cubrir su boca.

La criatura pareciera haberse visto atraída por el grito porque de inmediato comenzó a correr en esa dirección, pasando entre las piernas de Lucia y lanzándose de un salto sobre la barra de la recepción.

Varios gritos se hicieron presentes detrás del mostrador por si los más jóvenes no habían revelado ya su presencia, mientras Lucia corría para ver que estaba pasando, Salix encendió las luces “¿Porque diablos esperábamos el camión a oscuras?”.

Ambas adultas se asomaron por sobre la barra de la recepción, atrapando en el acto al grupo de 5 adolescentes que miraban con curiosidad una bola de pelo negra acurrucada sobre Gus, y un segundo después levantaron la vista para ver en todos los problemas que se habían metido.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los 7 estaban sentados ahora en los sillones, 8 contando con el amiguito peludo que se la pasaba moviéndose por el lugar como si fuera el dueño, ocasionalmente acercándose para ser acariciado unos segundos antes de seguir con su camino ignorando que estaban ahí, para ser un perro tenia muchos comportamientos propios de un gato como subirse a cualquier mueble que pudiera e intentar tirar cosas.

Lucia les había dado a todos esa mirada de “No estoy molesta solo decepcionada” Que tanto daba Camila cuando atrapaba a cualquiera de sus hijas haciendo algo malo, o al menos lo intento porque a ella si se le notaba lo molesta. Salix por su parte prometió no decirle nada a sus padres pues Willow la había visto salir de casa y volver a escondidas como para deberle un favor. “En cuanto venga ese camión, todos nos acompañaran directamente a sus casas, directamente a dormir, sin excusas” Dijo la mayor de las Noceda mientras movía el dedo como un profesor reprimiendo a sus alumnos por hacer travesuras en la clase.

El perro se acerco a Luz en un momento, saltando sobre ella y acomodándose en su regazo “Hey amiguito ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Acaso tu dueño te dejo salir a pasear y te perdiste?” Aunque la segunda opción parecía la más favorable, Willow había explicado antes que el edificio prohibía el tener animales dentro de los pisos por lo que era poco probable, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente Luz noto que bajo esa cabellera sucia y enredada tenia un collar con una placa con nombre “¿King eh? Me parece un nombre más que apropiado para alguien como tú” Comenzó a rascarle el lomo suavemente, y aunque el perro hizo un ruido como si estuviera molesto el movimiento alegre de su cola denotaba su alegría. Y el resto del grupo incluidas las jóvenes adultas dejaron escapar una pequeña risa.

Un suave ulular se escuchó al final del oscuro pasillo que daba con la puerta principal.

Todo el mundo se quedo callado para estar seguros de que habían escuchado correctamente “N…No creerán que esa sea- Gus no pudo terminar pues el ulular se escucho otra vez ahora un poco más fuerte. Seguido de este el chirrido de una gran puerta metálica abriéndose rompió el silencio de la noche, pesados pasos sobre una escalera igual metálica se comenzaron a escuchar cada vez mas cercanos y los más jóvenes corrieron a refugiarse detrás de las mayores que estaban preparadas para lo que fuera.

“¿Ahora que es?” Pregunto Lucia poniendo su brazo para proteger a sus hermanas y a Gus.

“Si recuerdo bien las cosas que dice la gente de este lugar, solo puede ser- Una de las dos puertas que seguían de la habitación del guardia y que siempre estaban bloqueadas se abrió, y de esta salió una figura que se veía inmensa en la oscuridad. Esta misma se volteo hacia la sala principal al notar que las luces estaban encendidas.

Grandes esferas brillantes se miraban en la parte superior de esa masa sin forma, probablemente unos ojos monstruosos con los cuales analizaba a sus presas, los pesados pasos que recorrían el pasillo solo alertaban más al grupo que estaba ya listo para salir huyendo apenas sus piernas recordaran el como moverse, el suave ulular que mas que tranquilizarlos solo les aterraba más “¡Es la dama búho!” gritaron los adolescentes al mismo tiempo lo cual pareció despertar a Lucia de su trance el suficiente tiempo para lanzarse al grito de “¡Ataque Noceda!”.

“¡Auch!” Una mujer se quejo luego de que el golpe conecto de lleno, y las luces del pasillo se encendieron.

“¿Están haciendo una fiesta de Té y no invitaron al viejo Hooty? ¡Hoot Hoot!” el viejo guardia de seguridad se asomo por la otra puerta que debía ser el acceso a su cabina y encendió las luces. Ahora sin la oscuridad ocultándola, el grupo pudo ver bien a la infame dama búho. Era una mujer alta, mucho mas alta que Lucia, lo que creyeron que eran sus ojos eran en realidad unas gafas que parecían sacadas de alguna película de ciencia ficción, iban a juego con la bata de laboratorio y el equipo de protección que esta utilizaba, y esas pisadas tan pesadas eran debido a las enormes botas que la mujer traía puestas, y lo que creían que era una masa amorfa era en realidad una gigantesca melena plateada que caía hasta por debajo de su cintura.

“Wow, una no puede salir a ver que fue todo el escandalo de hace unos minutos sin ser atacada ¿en que se ha convertido este lugar?” El tono irónico en su voz dejaba en vergüenza incluso al de Salix, la mujer miro al grupo que parecía estar mas confundido que nada y solo dejo salir una carcajada “¿Que ocurre niños? ¿Jamás habían a una mujer salir a tomar aire fresco?” El que rompió el silencio fue King, que se acerco a la mujer y le ladro un par de veces “Oh, King ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? Hooty ¿Acaso lo sigues dejando entrar?”.

“El me hace compañía en las noches y además siempre esta frio como para dejarlo afuera ¡Hoot!” El viejo guardia volvió a meter su cabeza dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

“T…¿Tu eres la dama búho?” Lucille logro decir finalmente.

“La dama…” Conectando los puntos finalmente, la mujer se hecho a reír nuevamente, una fuerte risa que probablemente le llego a los vecinos del segundo piso por lo sonora que era. Una vez se calmó, continúo hablando “Oh, asi que se trataba de eso, una pequeña reunión para averiguar uno de los chismes de este lugar. Efectivamente niña, mi nombre es Eda Clawthorne, pero ustedes pueden llamarla la Dama Búho si asi desean.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos podrían decir que fue una noche peculiar para todos, las hermanas Noceda no esperaban conocer a personas tan excéntricas, pero igualmente amigables en su primer día en su nueva vivienda, las hermanas Park y Gus no esperaban en una noche descubrir lo que estaba detrás de dos de los grandes misterios de la torre, y Eda no esperaba ser atacada asi por salir a una de sus caminatas nocturnas, al menos no dentro del edificio que había sido su hogar toda su vida. “Pero que hay del ulular que siempre te acompaña” pregunto Luz mirando de reojo a la mujer mayor.

“Oh, es este amiguito” metiendo su mano en su enorme y salvaje melena, saco de esta a un pequeño animalito, una pequeña lechuza. Un “Awww” colectivo se hizo presente mientras todos veían al pequeño animal moverse en la mano de Eda, observando su entorno y a las nuevas personas a su alrededor “Lo encontré hace un tiempo afuera, lo cuidé y desde entonces se a quedado conmigo en el sótano, es una buena compañía, aunque un tramposo en las cartas.” La lechuza pareció haberse ofendido ante tal acusación, ya que de inmediato se giró y voló para posicionarse sobre el gorro de Lucia que era la segunda persona mas alta en la habitación.

“Espera ¿De verdad vives en el sótano? ¿Entonces es verdad que te tienen encerrada allí?” Wionna cuestiono sin quitar los ojos de encima del pequeño pájaro.

“Yo no estoy encerrada en ningún lado niña, ese es mi cuarto y mi taller personal ¿Quién creen que mantiene funcionando este lugar como debe ser?” respondió cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dulce conversación entre el grupo y Eda continuo por un rato más, haciéndole preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de la caldera, la vida en el sótano y a que es lo que se refería con “taller”, tantas que al final Eda prometió enseñarles su lugar de trabajo, no en ese momento, pero si otro dia. Ya con las cosas en calma fue que el camión de la mudanza llego finalmente y los trabajadores pudieron ponerse a descargar las cosas y llevarlas al quinto piso donde estaba la nueva vivienda, no sin que antes Lucia persiguiera con su recién recuperado bate al conductor por unas cuantas cuadras, un pobre sujeto llamado Steve.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camila finalmente estaba regresando a casa, la inducción se había extendido por lo que eran más de las 3 de la mañana cuando por fin se bajo de su auto y camino hasta la entrada, cuando intento abrirla recordó que ese era trabajo del viejo portero, asi que tendría que aguantar su peculiar forma de actuar otra vez. O al menos eso esperaba cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola y frente a ella se presento una alta mujer de piel pálida y largo cabello plateado. “¡Hey!” Esta la saludo “Será mejor que te consigas una de estas, si no quieres que Hooty te quite tiempo preguntándote por su contraseña” en su mano tenia una especie de control remoto con un solo botón.

“G…Gracias” Camila logro decir luego de haberse perdido un segundo entre los ojos disparejos de esta mujer, uno dorado y uno plateado.

“¡No hay porque hermosa! Te vez cansada hoy asi que, que te parece si otro día te invito a el bar aquí en la esquina y hablamos de como puedes esquivar al viejo Hooty” Dicho esto le guiño el ojo mientras tenía una gran sonrisa confiada de la que sobresalía un gran colmillo dorado, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar “Chao.” Sin decir más, la mujer se encamino a la calle con total confianza de que nada pasaría, a lo que Camila se decidió por entrar tratando de ignorar el que su corazón palpitara de esa forma por primera vez en tantos años.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Camila entro a su nuevo departamento, se sorprendió no solo de encontrar ya sus muebles ordenados, sino también a 7 adolescentes y 2 jóvenes adultas acomodados todos en su sala de estar durmiendo pacíficamente. Su corazón se hablando al ver que con solo un dia sus hijas ya se veían mas felices y en paz que los últimos dos años en su viejo hogar. Tal vez mudarse si había sido la opción correcta después de todo, tal vez este nuevo comienzo era lo que su familia necesitaba. “Buenas noches, mijas” murmuro mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su habitación, y por primera vez se permitió dormir estando segura de que mañana sería un buen dia.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King se paseaba despreocupado por las calles de Bonesborough, nadie se metía con él, nadie le decía que podía o no hacer, después de todo, el rey de los demonios no tendría porque obedecer a nadie. Un hombre se cruzó frente a él, este apenas se mantenía de pie por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había consumido “¡Quítate del camino estúpido perro!” El hombre le grito e intento patearlo violentamente. King se hizo a un lado y comenzó a gruñirle a este hombre.

Por las abandonadas calles de Bonesborough se escucho un grito, y un hombre salió corriendo, huyendo despavorido de una inmensa sombra que lo persiguió un par de calles hasta que perdió el interés. King salió de las sombras nuevamente como un pequeño perro de raza irreconocible, se limpio las patas e hizo un gesto soberbio antes de seguir con su caminata, ¡Si! otra gran victoria para el rey de los demonios.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh si, King es literalmente un demonio aquí, a que no vieron venir esa no es asi? Si quieren saber más, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.  
> Espero que les gustara esta loca idea que me llego mientras trataba de dormir.  
> Y lo que me siguen por el Digimon AU, el próximo capitulo ya esta casi completo.  
> Hasta la próxima gente.


End file.
